Demasiadas cosas que resolver
by ChapaWise
Summary: "Cuando sientes que tus sueños se rompen en menos de un segundo" One-shot de Edward Elric.


Todo alrededor de Ed ocurre como a cámara lenta: Kimblee hace explotar la mina y lo único que puede ver el mayor de los Elric mientras cae es humo y polvo de un oscuro color gris. Durante un par de minutos, casi no es consciente de que ha caído a unos niveles más bajos, y cuando intenta levantarse se da cuenta de la sangre que hay bajo él. Su propia sangre.

Mira con horror la enorme vara metálica que le atraviesa el costado izquierdo, como si en vez de estar transpasando su cuerpo estuviera rompiendo sus sueños, metas y promesas en miles de pequeños pedacitos. Por un momento, ni siquiera puede creer que aquello esté ahí.

A duras penas y después de desplomarse hacia un lado, junta las dos manos y el familiar chasquido que suena cuando va a hacer alquimia rompe el silencio de la estancia. Se deshace de una gran parte de la barra, y acto seguido libra de los escombros a las quimeras que ha caído allí abajo. No cree que le vayan a matar, pues él ya está muriendo.

_Muriendo._

La palabra hace eco en la mente de Ed. No, no puede permitirse morir. No puede dejar a Al con ese cuerpo. Ni puede hacer que Winry vuelva a llorar por una tontería. Y puede imaginarse perfectamente al Coronel Mustang con su típica mirada arrogante, alzando una ceja y una comisura de sus labios "¿_Qué, acero? ¿Vas a morir así, aquí y ahora? Te creía más fuerte." _

-¿Estás vivo? ¿Por qué nos has salvado?-Es la voz de una quimera la que hace la pregunta.-Estás mucho más herido que nosotros.

-No me malinterpretéis-La voz de Ed suena ronca y rota hasta para sí mismo. Apenas puede hablar en condiciones.-Necesito... que saquéis esta cosa de mi abdomen.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo que te saquemos esa vara de metal? En teoría somos enemigos.

-Sí, por favor...-Si no hubiera añadido el por favor, aquello más que una petición habría parecido una orden. A estas alturas las palabras de Ed suenan como un susurro.

Una de las quimeras sostiene al chico por detrás, que casi no puede levantar la cabeza. Su abrigo rojo está manchado con tonalidades más oscuras del color.

-Si te la sacamos vas a desangrarte de mi inmediato-Esta vez es la voz de la otra quimera la que suena.

-Tan pronto como salga voy a sellar la herida con alquimia antes de desangrarme-Ed habla arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia con alquimia medicinal?

-Estudié un poco cuando intentaba la transmutación humana.

-¿Un poco? Puede que tus entrañas estén destrozadas. A menos que tengas una piedra filosofal como la de Kimblee...

-En lugar de una piedra filosofal usaré mi propia vida-Ahí está la decisión palpable en la mirada y la voz de Ed, con sus ojos dorados brillando. Pero eso dura tan solo unos segundos, porque de repente se ve sacudido por una convulsión y tose sangre.-Puede que mi vida se acorte un poco, pero no hay tiempo para andar dudando. Este es el resultado de mi ingenuidad... Tengo que ser responsable de ello.-La determinación con la que suelta esas palabras hace que aparente mucha más edad de la que tiene.

-Está bien, no hay que perder el tiempo. Voy a sacarla-La quimera agarra la vara con las dos manos, y Ed alza los brazos preparado para realizar alquimia.

Cuando empieza a tirar, el dolor es tan grande que Ed no puede contener el fuerte grito de dolor que se escapa de sus labios, acompañado de su cara descompuesta. Casi puede compararlo como aquella vez en la que perdió la pierna. A pesar de ello, se obliga a si mismo a pensar en lo que tiene que hacer a continuación, usar su propia vida como fuente de energía. En ese momento, es lo único que le ancla a la realidad.

Al igual que antes, el momento parece ralentizarse, pero cuando la vara está fuera del todo simplemente realiza la alquimia, con lo que llena todo de una luz azul y cierra la herida justo a tiempo. Deja caer la cabeza, completamente agotado. Las dos quimeras sueltan un suspiro de alivio y el lugar se vuelve a sumir en un completo silencio.

"Demasiadas promesas tengo que cumplir aún para morir ahora" Es lo que piensa Ed, sin abrir los ojos todavía. Se da cuenta de que en realidad, si no fuera por eso, se habría redindo a la primera y hubiera muerto allí, sin más. Sin embargo ha sobrevivido, y lo ha hecho por su hermano y por Winry: Porque no soportaría que su hermano se quedara así y un día simplemente desapareciera, y tampoco romper la promesa que le hizo a Winry, la de hacerla llorar de alegría la próxima vez.


End file.
